The present disclosure relates to brewing devices and more particularly, brewing devices which include programmable features to facilitate controlled brewing of a beverage brewing substance.
A variety of beverage brewing devices have been developed which facilitate the controlled production of beverages. Such beverage brewing devices might be in the form of a coffee brewer, tea brewer or brewer of any other type of beverage brewing substance. Such beverage brewing devices typically retain a volume or quantity of beverage brewing substance such as ground coffee, tea or other substances in a container for dilution or infusion with heated water. The heated water is introduced into the container whereby it mixes with the brewing substance to produce a desired brewed beverage. The temperature of the water dispensed over the brewing substance is typically within a preset range, for example, 190° F.-205° F. The water is heated in and retained in a heated water reservoir. The temperature of the water is set at the reservoir by means of a thermostatic control circuit.
A variety of brewing devices have been developed which control various characteristics of the brewing process. This includes the quantity of water dispensed over the brewing substance, the dispensing of bypass water which is not directly introduced into the brewing substance, the quantity of water dispensed over a period of time, as well as time delayed brewing. All these features may provide potential benefits to the flavor profile of the resulting brewed beverage.
Additional features and embodiments will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings.